416ttgfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanthias
Xanthias is a 27 year old dragonborn bard who was born on 1490 DR in the port city of [[Tolterro|'Tolterro'.]] He spent most of his childhood living in the [[Tolterro#Tolterro Slum|'slums']], but grew up working for a corrupted fragment of the [[ Tolterro Trader's Company|'government']] that oppressed him. As a result of growing up in extreme poverty, he learned quickly to survive with the bare minimum and during his time on the streets he was able to concoct a drink called Lizard Blood Ale, a thick and sweet refreshing juice that if let ferment turned into a hearty and strong alcoholic drink. He was able to join a band of [[Tolterro Patrol#Cleanup|'patrolmen']] that [[Tolterro Patrol|'work alongside the government']] to maintain order and peace in the city, and after impressing them by being able to subdue a wanted criminal by himself, he earned the favor of Mop, the head of the company, and was able to join their team at the ripe age of 14. He spent 6 years in the squad before being relieved of duty and stripped of his rank and title for questioning his superiors and starting to unravel a plot involving the Tolterro Rakshasa. After joining the Tolterro Patrol team "Cleanup" and being assigned a role, Xanthias was tasked with fulfilling any personal requests asked by Mop. Xanthias quickly grew dissatisfied with his work and after a few years as a patrolman his personality began to shift and become more aggressive. He would butt shoulders and push aside his fellow patrolmen as he walked down the hallways and into his chambers. Nobody dared bother him or retaliate, and few ever entered his room, except for Mop, and her tiefling thrall [[Bucket|'Bucket']]. After being exiled from the patrol for digging into the Rakshasa plot, Xanthias rekindled his passion for music that he had as a child growing up in the slums, so he decided to learn how to play some instruments. He enrolled in a bard college in the town of [[Ferrero|'Ferrero']], and begun his new life as a [http://dnd5e.wikidot.com/bard:swords College of Swords] bard. Afterwards he decided to wander in the outside world, and spent 7 years travelling and exploring around the port city he grew up in, learning more and gaining knowledge and life experience. Now, after 7 years of being away from his birthplace, he feels a burning desire to fix his past wrongdoings and take action against the cruel and corrupt rulers of Tolterro, starting first by dealing with his former "family", Cleanup. Attempting to get back into the city of Tolterro would prove to be difficult with a constant stream of blockades set around the city. While resting in [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Phandalin Phandalin] he would bear witness to event known as [[Timeline#The Landing|'The Landing']] and would, if by fate or by chance, be grouped up with [[Garmelio|'Garmelio']] and Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh as they would make their way South towards a royal barracks. This would lead Xanthias to join the adventuring [[party|'party']], fight for his life against [[Moonpupil|'Moonpupil']], and cross over the [[Arcane Rift|'Arcane Rift']]' '''with the guidance of the 'Book of Lore' transporting him and his party 200 years into the far future of '1717 DR'''. Xancrop.png Xan1.png Xan2.png = Click here for my Hero Forge Figure. =